This invention relates to artificial golf putting surfaces for practicing putting, and specifically to golf putting surfaces that are adjustable and are replaceable with materials of varying friction and texture to accurately simulate actual playing conditions.
It is already known in the art to have adjustable surfaces golf putting, including planar surfaces adjustable in height at an end and undulating surfaces adjustable in height at fixed positions along the length of the surface. It is also known to have differing playing surfaces. However, it is not heretofore known to have a golf putting surface adjustable in height at numerous positions having height adjustment mechanisms adjustably located horizontally along the perimeter of the surface, and covered with one of a selection of interchangeable surface materials simulating different playing conditions.